Prom Date
by GoodNightSweetGirl
Summary: Maureen is looking for a prom date, and you won't believe who she picks! Ok, maybe you can, but I think it's a cute story, and it's written in easytoread poems, so please read it! It's up to Chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Prom Date**  
**I wrote this for speed rent - the prompt was a poem. Hope you enjoy!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rent.

Prom date

Time to look and search

For that special someone

Who you'll dance with

And maybe more

Asking no one

Yet.

Just waiting

And wanting

To be asked yourself.

One week before prom

No one's asked you

You can't ask

Tell yourself

You'll pick the first guy

You

lay

eyes

on.

Ok?

Ready,

Close your eyes

one, two three

OW!

Someone knocks into you

"Sorry" you both say

You look at him

Geeky? – yes

Cute? – maybe

Prom date? – Guess so.

Looks like a sophomore

But he'll do.

You smile at him.

You haven't seen a darker shade of red

Since…

Well, since

Never.

He looks like he's never

Been smiled at

Before

Maybe he hasn't

Poor thing

"Do you want to go to prom with me?"

You ask.

A darker shade of red

You didn't think was possible

But it

Was.

After an eternity of mumblings

"uh , uh"

He finally says

"yes"

You tell him you'll

Call later

He gives you his number

"I'm Mark" he says

"Maureen," you reply.

As you walk off

You don't realize

How important

Mark will

Be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent, but I wish I had something witty to write here.**

1 day before the big

Prom.

Rushing rushing

Rushing.

You have a dress

And you know your hair spray is

Somewhere

It's supposed to work wonders on hair like

Yours –

Frizzy messy and curly.

You don't know what  
Mark is going to

Do but you know he'll

Be at your house at 8 and

That's all that

Matters to you.

The day before prom

And you're ready to put that hairspray in your hair

'Works miracles overnight' it says

And you believe it.

You put it in your hair

The smell overwhelms you

Reminding you of that summer you spent

In Florida with your Great-Aunt Millie

When you were ten.

You're so excited

Even though Mark is pretty geeky, you think

He'll be alright to hang out with for

Awhile.

Anyway, you have your friends

And your shoes

And you dress

Which, according to your mother, is

"Gaw-geous"

And your new

Hair.

Tonight you're dreaming of

Girls in white dresses

And having perfect hair

And dancing the night

Away.

You finally open your eyes

It's the big Day!

You rush to the mirror

Ready to see your new

Locks

Transformed

What you see makes

You scream and your hair to

Rise

If it hadn't already

Your hair is HUGE

And AWFUL

And it's the DAY OF THE PROM

You mother rushes in

"Honey, wha - ?"

Then notices your hair

Who wouldn't?

"oh, no, honey" she says

Looking almost as bad as you feel

Almost.

Hours and hours later

After pulling and prodding and hoping and praying

Nothing

Works

You want to cry

It's your big day, and now

THIS.

You want to cancel it,

But you couldn't do that to Mark

He's too nice a

Guy

And there's not enough

Nice Guys

Left.

So you wait

In your dress

And your heels

And your hair.

Not wanting Mark to come

Praying that he won't

Come

But then

The doorbell rings

And you curse loudly

"Maureen!" your mother

Yells

And you walk to the door

It's like walking though tar

With your hair that looks

Like you put your finger in a

Socket –

Never buying that EVER again

You open the door

Mark is there, looking cute and holding out roses

You want to cry – he's too nice

And you open your mouth to

Apologize for your hair

And he says,

"You

Look

Beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I know no reason why I would own Rent. Sorry.**

Came home from prom

What was a blast!

You didn't think you could

Have so much fun

But you

Did.

You decided to tie your hair

Into a messy bun

It's all the rage now

Mom tells you.

Mark has a corsage

"I thought it would be

Geeky" he

Tells you,

Blushing again.

"But Mom

Told me to"

You give him a kiss

Just a peck on the cheek

But he turns red again

And you laugh.

He has a car –

No limo, but

It's nice.

You jump in the front seat

All excited

And you look over.

He looks excited

Too.

You make small talk

In the car,

Just discussing the songs on the

Radio and the

Weather and other

Small

Talk.

Then you get there

It's your high school

But different somehow.

The prom committee really did their jobs.

'Summer Lovin' '

Is the theme.

Music from 'Grease' plays

So loudly you can hear it

From outside.

Mark parks the car

And opens the door for you –

What a sweetie –

And you walk to the door.

"You've got tickets?"

Yes, Mark has them

In his pocket.

He gives them to the guy at the door

And you walk inside.

Everything is different.

The world is different now

And you love it.

You give your jacket to

The guy in the

Coats booth

And you start to dance.

It's a fast song

And the two of you dance

Like there's no tomorrow

Mark's an interesting dancer –

His movements are a little jerky

But they make him more endearing

Somehow.

Time flies by

As you two have fun.

Then the music suddenly

Stops.

"Last song tonight"

They say

And everyone groans

Including you two

Because you don't want it to

End.

A slow song starts playing.

You look at Mark –

And you're shy,

For once –

And he looks back at you.

You move together and you're a

Perfect

Match.

Dancing slowly to the beat

Your head on his shoulder

His arms around your waist

And even though you don't know Mark

Almost at all

Somehow you feel

Deep inside

That this is special.

That _he_ is special

And you smile.

You smile all night long

And when you wake up –

After being dropped off by Mark

And his car –

You're still smiling.

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
